Why Not Now
by browneyes024
Summary: After the final battle, Harry decides to extend his friendship to a broken down Draco Malfoy. Will he accept Harry's friendship or choose instead to be alone? And what happens when unexpected sexual tension enters the mix? Rated M. Nuff said.
1. More Alike Than You Think

**Author Note: This is kinda the introductory to the story. It's kinda short but the chapters will get longer. Reviews are your friends so be a good buddy and leave me one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish so badly that I did. **

**More Alike Than You Think**

"Hey Potter!" Draco called at Harry from across the hall. It wasn't the same 'Hey Potter' he usually got. This one was quiet and humble. It was a broken statement from a broken man. The Malfoy's were finally leaving Hogwarts. The Final Battle had ended hours ago, but it felt like it had been years. Harry finally had worked up enough courage to come back to the Great Hall, but was stopped by two little words. "Thank you."

"What?" At first Harry thought he had heard it wrong. Was Draco actually _thanking_ him?

"You saved my life." Draco replied in the quietest voice he could manage. He was tired, confused, and alone. He had never belonged with the deatheaters, but he didn't belong with Harry either. He just didn't belong.

"You saved mine, back at your manor. If you had told them who I was, I'd probably be dead now." The words felt strange and foreign as he said them. Draco had saved him. But why?

"I never wanted any of this you must know that." Draco lifted his head and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "I don't know what I wanted actually. I guess I just wanted to be right."

Harry nodded. The two boys stared at each other blankly; not saying a word for several moments.

"We're more alike than you think you and me." Draco said finally. "Both of us a product of our raise. Both of us had our destinies chosen for us; by the same man none the less. I think the main difference is that I feared my destiny and you didn't fear yours."

"Your destiny was never to be a murderer Draco." Harry said firmly. "You are a right prat, but not a murderer. You just need to find your place in this world."

"I have no place in your world." Draco mumbled.

"That's not true Draco. You're not all bad. Your mother saved my life." Draco shot Harry a confused look, but Harry pushed it aside. It was not his place to tell that story. "Your life isn't being made up for you anymore."

"Neither is yours."

"I know." The words rang true to Harry's ears. He was free. He could date Ginny as he wanted. He could get a job. He could live. He was his own master. And as such, he decided to bury a long withheld hatchet. He extended his hand to Draco (not unlike Draco extended his back in first year.) For a moment the Blonde just stared at the hard like it might bite him, but eventually returned the handshake. "Truce?"

"Yeah. Truce." Draco looked over his shoulder and saw his parents waiting for him near the exit. "I'm going with them." He said, more to himself than to Harry.

"I know. Stay out of trouble Malfoy. You could be a decent git if you put forth the effort."

"You too Potter." And Draco left. Harry stood there bewildered for a moment. He watched the place where the Malfoy's had disappeared. The silliest thought occurred to him: One day they may be actual friends. But that was a long time coming. Right now they would go their separate ways; Malfoy with family and Harry to his.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading/reviewing. More to come soon. **


	2. Not Really a Friend, Not Quite An Enemy

**A/N: Okay so here is Ch 2! I hope you like it. **

**Discliamer: I still don't own Harry Potter. My court appeal was denied. **

**Not Really a Friend, Not Quite an Enemy**

"Draco Malfoy!"Ginny's screech was probably loud enough to be heard by Victor Krum in Bulgaria. "You want to invite that git to our wedding! After all he did to you!"

"Yeah why not?" Harry said grinning like a Cheshire cat. For some reason it was always quite amusing to him to see his fiancée that annoyed. Maybe it was the stereotypical-ness of it all. He loved being so average. "And Dudley's invited too."

"Dudley's fine I don't care about him." Huffed Ginny, who was rapidly becoming quite flustered. "But you just can't invite Draco, you just can't!"

"Why can't I?" Asked Harry, annoyed. It was probably a silly idea, inviting him. They hadn't spoken since their secret exchange three years ago, but for some reason he felt that Draco needed to be at that ceremony. "It's my wedding too you know."

"I know, but why would you even want him there? Are you like friends now?"

"He's not really a friend, but he's not quite an enemy either."

"Oh no." Ginny said, a knowing look in her eye. "I know what's going on now."

"What? What's going on?" Asked Harry, panicking a bit at her sudden change of tone.

"He defiantly can't come now. I don't want my wedding to turn into a slash fest." Ginny said jokingly, placing her hands on her hips and staring down at him in a mock-scold.

"Slash fest? What's that?" Harry asked half-heartedly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the sofa with him.

"Well it's a fest of slash." She said simply.

"Slash? Like slashing through things with a sword? A festival of tearing things up?"

"Well something does get torn up." Ginny stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He replied with enough enthusiasm to make her forget about the subject for a while. Harry's kiss had that effect on her. "I'm gonna go make dinner and then afterwards we can finish this damn guest list."

"Whatever you say love." Said Harry with an innocent smile. As soon as Ginny was out of sight in the kitchen, he wrote Draco's name on the list and then tied it to his owl's leg. He quickly sent the bird off to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley would be waiting to write out the invites. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Everything was in order for the wedding next week. They had made all the preparations, all the invitations had been sent out, and the fittings were all done. Only one thing remained to be done, the rings. Harry wanted Ginny's wedding band to be a surprise and wanted to pick it out solely by himself. He spent the greater part of the day looking through every shop he could find in Diagon Ally, but couldn't find anything he liked. He was about to give up and go home when he came across a little muggle jewelry store just up the street. He figured it couldn't hurt, so he went in to look around. He wasn't sure what he would find in there, but he sure wouldn't 'uv guessed he'd find Malfoy in there.<p>

"Draco?" The pale blonde turned around quickly reveling a much different face than Harry remembered. He was a lot softer looking. The sneer was gone. He was much thinner and paler (if at all possible) but a hint of happiness glistened under his seemingly miserable features. "I didn't expect to see you in here. How have you been?"

"Average I suppose." His once proud voice had fallen soft and quiet. It was most becoming on him though, almost like a man who was too distinguished to need to talk. "I was just buying my girlfriend a birthday present. She loves muggle jewelry."

"I didn't know Pansy liked muggle things."

"Oh I haven't seen Pansy since school. My girlfriend is Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister. I suppose you remember Daphne, she was a part of Pansy's little wanna-be gang. I'm proud to say that Astoria isn't at all like her sister." Draco absolutely beamed at that last sentence. It seems as though his opinions, like his appearance, had changed dramatically. "I got your invite by the way."

"Oh really?" Harry tried to cover up a smile, but failed miserably. "What do you say?"

"That I'm shocked. I can't believe you would want me there."

"Why wouldn't I? Plus I've heard that you've been in a sort of hiding since the Final Battle and I want to help you change that. It'd be a good opportunity to meet people."

"People don't want to meet _me_." Draco's bluntness caught Harry off guard. It was true; people didn't want to meet him. But that was only because they didn't know the new him.

"I can't make you go if you don't want to, but I'd like it if you did." Draco shifted uncomfortably. He had been in solitaire for so long; maybe this was too many people too quickly for him. "But if you rather, I'm having a stag party tomorrow at 8:00 at the Leaky Cauldron. Your name is on the list so you can come if you want."

Draco perked up a bit and gave Harry a nod. It wasn't much, but it was as close to a yes as he was gonna get. Draco left the store with Astoria's precious gift and Harry went about his business. He had almost forgotten why he was there. After about a half-hour of looking at rings, Harry finally found one that Ginny would like and went home. It had been a long and interesting day.

He was too tired to eat so he just undressed and got into bed. He was almost asleep when a thought went through his head and he began laughing hysterically. He imagined what the look on Ron's face would be when Draco showed up at Harry's stag party tomorrow. Absolutely priceless. Tomorrow was gonna be a fun day.

**A/N: More to come soon! Your feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Cantaloupe at a Stag Party

**A/N: So here is ch 3. I hope you like it. :D And a special thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I love both of you very much. **

**Disclaimer: I thought I owned the Harry Potter universe, but it turns out I don't. The genie lied to me. **

**Cantaloupe at a Stag Party**

"Cantaloupe? Really?" Draco was a nervous wreck. He wanted to go to Harry's Stag party, but he had no idea how to behave. He knew the only person who wanted him there was Harry, and even at that he had no idea what to bring or how to behave. Astoria had suggested he bring cantaloupe. "It's a stag party not a baby shower."

"It's all I could think of." Replied Astoria in her usual giggly voice. She was a beautiful free spirit with long light brown hair and green eyes. She wasn't very tall but quite thin. Her family, like the Malfoy's, had lost everything after the Final Battle and had spent the last three years hungry and poor. They were both merely a shadow of their former selves. However she was never down. She kept him going. She had a beautiful outlook on life, and it was quite contagious. Since they moved in together he had found it impossible to be unhappy; even on days like today when he failed to find any work and had to go to a high end party empty handed. "I'm sure Harry won't mind if you don't bring anything. I don't even think you're supposed to. Just show up. He really wants you there."

"I can't understand why." Draco shrugged. "We aren't exactly friends."

"Apparently he thinks you are. And he thinks you should go to this party and so do I." Astoria got up from the chair she was sitting in and wrapped her arms around his waist. It always brought comfort to him. "So you're going."

"Okay fine." Draco sighed in defeat. He could never successfully say no to her. "But you're going to that wedding with me." He leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips. She had the world's softest lips; and the most perfect as far as he was concerned. "Deal?" He whispered.

"Deal." And she kissed him again, this time passionately.

"But I'm not taking cantaloupe."

* * *

><p>"No Ronald I absolutely will not allow it!" Hermione fumed. Ron had only been joking about bringing a stripper to Harry's party, but Hermione had taken it completely seriously and the two had spent the last two hours fighting about it.<p>

"And here I thought this was going to be a nice lunch." Ginny whispered to Harry. She wanted so badly to just have one day where something wouldn't go wrong. Inviting Ron and Hermione over for a quiet lunch was, apparently, too much to ask for.

"Hermione for the last time I was joking!" Said Ron, a hair away from losing his temper. "Although I do hope there is at least one girl there. There are going to be blokes drinking there Mione, I don't want the whole bloody thing to turn into some sort of slash orgy."

"No, I guess not." Hermione replied in defeat.

"There's that word again. Slash." Piped Harry, who had been quiet through most of lunch. "What does it mean?"

"Surely you know what slash is Harry." Said Hermione in her Hermione-ish way. "Everyone does."

"He doesn't." Beamed Ginny, smiling so big it looked as though her smile may fall off. "It's hilarious. Don't tell him, I want to keep him in suspense."

"Probably for the best mate." Ron said in between shoving spoonfuls of potato salad in his mouth. "It's not exactly the most pleasant thing in the world."

"That all depends on who you ask." Said Ginny, wiggling her eyes suggestively.

"Shut it Gin." Ron said, slapping her playfully. The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Ron and Hermione stayed for the rest of the afternoon. Harry and Ron played wizards chess and Hermione bored Ginny with information she had found in an old textbook. When Gin had heard all she could stand about the origin of house elf magic, she suggested that the two girls go and pick up the bridesmaid dresses. Hermione agreed and the two left, leaving Ron and Harry alone to their game.

"I don't know how Ginny does it. Listening to Mione go on like that." Said Ron who was only half paying attention to the game. At this point no matter what Harry did he was gonna loose and Ron knew it. "When she gets going I usually just snog her and she forgets what she was talking about."

"Pleasant image Ron." Harry checked his watch, having already given up on the game, and decided that it was time to get going. "I want to be there before anyone else is." He said as he packed up the game.

"Who's all gonna be there?" Harry contemplated telling Ron that Malfoy was invited, but decided against it. He didn't want Ron to not go because of it.

"You know, the usual people." He lied. "Dean, Seamus, Neville, George, Justin, Bill, Dennis, Ernie, Percy, Lee, and Terry."

"Oh okay." Replied Ron with little concern. "As long as there aren't any strippers. I don't want to piss off Hermione. I don't know why she worries so much; she knows I'm crazy about her."

"She a girl." Harry stated simply.

"Fair enough." Replied Ron.

* * *

><p>"Name, sir."<p>

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The bouncer gave him a strange look, but checked him off the list and opened the door. Being back in the wizarding world was worse than he thought. When he went to Gringotts to get what was left of the gold in his family's safe, two different women pointed and screamed. One insisted he was thrown out immediately. When the goblin denied her request, she threatened to turn him in to the ministry for aiding a death eater. It had been a long afternoon.

The day apparently wasn't gonna get any better either. He knew most of the people there and if he recalled correctly, none of them really liked him. Dean Thomas looked at him like he was a sewer rat. Dennis Creevy and Lee Jordan started to whisper something about him being a "death eating git." Neville was the first one to look at him like he was a human. And then her spotted Ron, who stormed over to him like a hurricane.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" He demanded.

"I invited him." Said Harry with a tone of humor in his voice. Ron looked as though someone had hit him across the face with a very heavy shoe.

"You what?"

"I invited him." Said Harry, his smile even brighter. "He's my friend."

"But he's Malfoy!" Ron replied with the stupidest look on his face.

"And I'm right here." Said Draco, annoyed.

"Oh, right." And Ron awkwardly walked away.

"You didn't tell him I was gonna be here?" Draco asked Harry.

"And miss that look on his face?" Harry laughed. "Never."

The rest of the party went pretty well. After getting over the initial shock of seeing him there, people were pretty nice. Even Ron had warmed up to him a bit. They had all done well for themselves. Dean was on his way to being a professional painter; Neville was married and was starting his internship at Hogwarts in a month; Seamus was working as a Quidditch promoter; and Dennis was following in his brother's footsteps and working as a photographer. George was still running the joke shop, Bill was still working at Gringotts and had two kids; and Lee was now a professional Quidditch commenter. Percy was undersecretary to the minister. Terry, Justin, and Ernie were all working for the ministry as peace negotiators (extremely typical jobs for Hufflepuffs) and Ron and Harry were Aurors. It seemed they all had interesting stories to tell but him; he had never felt like such a failure in his life.

They all left the Leaky Cauldron at about 2:00 the next morning. Well, all of them except Neville who lived there with his wife, Hannah; who had apparently been promoted the new Land Lady last month. Harry was a little drunk, so he had asked Draco to apparate him home; He didn't want to splinch himself. By the time they got there Ginny was already asleep.

"Thanks." Slurred Harry as Draco threw him on the couch. "Thanks for showing up. I told you it wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah well Ron wasn't too happy." Said Draco, checking his watch. He promised he'd be home by 1:30 and it was almost 3. It had taken them a while to find the place. All the flats looked the same a Harry couldn't remember the number.

"Don't worry about him." Replied Harry as he waved his hand in a very drunk fashion. "He's still not quite used to the idea of me dating his sister, and we're getting married!" Draco chuckled and checked his watch again.

"Well I better get going, it's getting late. Plus I don't want anyone to see me here. This scenario is just a slash fic waiting to happen."

"What is slash!" Harry said sitting up, his voice very serious.

"Goodnight Harry." And Draco flooed home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading/reviewing. The next chapter will be up sometime next week! **

**Sidenote: The cantaloupe joke is from The Hangover 2. I don't own that either. I don't own anything. I've had a sad life. **


	4. Rules of Proposal

**A/N: So this chapter is very short, but it serves a purpose. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let's be honest here. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing about it, I'd be having sex with it. **

**Rules of Proposal **

"Go away." Ginny had been trying to shake him awake for almost an hour now. He was tired, stiff from sleeping on the couch, and a bit hung-over. All he wanted to do is sleep and for some reason that was the one thing that Ginny had a problem with him doing.

"Look I wouldn't wake you up if I didn't have to, because let's be honest you smell like a homeless man threw up, but you have company." Ginny smacked him on the back of the head, making his headache even worse. "So get up."

"I can come back later." Said a small voice dismissively. At first he didn't recognize it, but them he realized that it was Draco.

"Oh no, come on in." Harry said sitting up entirely too fast. "Just give me a minute." Harry couldn't figure out how Draco knew where he lived, but then the memories of last night came back to him and he recalled everything; from when he showed up at the Cauldron to when Draco flooed home and left him on the couch.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, much louder than he intended, causing everyone in the room to jump. "What's slash?"

"Slash?" Replied Draco slightly shaken. "Well slash is a st-"

"NOOOO!" Ginny yelled, racing across the room a slapping her hand across Draco's mouth. "I don't want him to know."

"Well why not?" Harry's headache had gotten much worse in the last 30 seconds and he sounded even grumpier than he had before.

"Because this is fun for me." Ginny giggled. She handed Harry a potion for his hangover and left the room. "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Handful that one." Said Draco, apparently in shock of being shut up like that.

"Yeah. But she's worth it." Harry took the potion and instantly felt better. "So what's up?"

"I need some advice. I was wondering," Draco swallowed nervously. "how you went about proposing to your girlfriend? I know it's really personal and all that, but I don't really have anyone else I could ask."

"Well um, it was after the Harpies won the world cup." Said Harry, a huge smile appearing on his face. "Ginny was just so happy. We both were. I guess it was all the adrenaline going through me, but I just knew that it was the right moment. So I just asked." Harry chuckled at the memory. "She jumped on me. I didn't even really ask. She saw me get down on one knee and she jumped on me. It was the happiest day of my life. And George's; he had bet his life savings on that game. It was the biggest cash in of his life."

"So you just know?" Draco's question brought Harry back to reality.

"Yeah. Are you thinking about asking anytime soon?" Harry took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt. He really did smell bad. He'd take a shower before he went anywhere today.

"Yeah. Remember when you saw me in that muggle jewelry store?" Harry nodded. "Well Astoria's birthday isn't for four months. I was buying her a ring. It's not much, but I think she'll like it.

"I'm sure she will." Said Harry, trying to be reassuring. "You said she liked muggle jewelry."

"Yeah that's a lie too." Draco said, lowering his head. "I mean it's not like she dislikes it, It's just…..I haven't been in the Wizarding world since the battle. I'm not exactly wanted there." Draco lifted up his sleeve to reveal the scar on his arm. The dark mark had faded a little, but not enough to hide the fact that it was a dark mark. "And the old supporters all call me a traitor. I don't really belong anywhere."

Harry knew that feeling. He had felt it several times before in his life. The bad guys hated him and the good guys didn't trust him. He didn't know what he would've done without Ron and Hermione. Maybe Draco had been right all those years ago. They _were _more alike than he had once thought.

"Well you're wanted here mate." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Asked Draco, looking up from his feet. Harry shrugged.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Said Harry.

"Aww." Said Ginny from the hallway entrance. The two boys quickly turned and looked at her confused. "Oh don't mind me." She said dismissively "It's just so sweet. You guys have such an awesome friendship; it's borderline slash." Draco blushed.

"WHAT. IS. SLASH." Harry yelled, flailing his arms around for emphasis. Ginny laughed so hard that she tripped over her own feet and ended up rolling around on the floor.

"I'll never tell." She gasped.

**A/N: So yeah I apologize again that it's so short. The next one is way longer. I love feedback so please review. I'm desperate and have no life. Well until next time, keep calm and Drarry on! :D**


	5. The Boy Who Wed

**A/N: Here it is! Le wedding. This chapter was fun to write so I hope it's fun to read! **

**Disclaimer: My heart was breaking Christmas morning when I found I didn't get the ownership of Harry Potter. Santa is a fat lying bastard! **

**The Boy Who Wed **

"You look….beautiful." Draco was dumbstruck by his girlfriend's beauty. He didn't recognize the dress she was wearing; it looked very old but lovely nonetheless. It was short and blood red with satin roses sewed into the ends of the sleeves. He figured it must have belonged to her mother.

"You think so?" Astoria blushed. Draco rarely complimented her; not because she wasn't gorgeous, but because he wasn't one to compliment. He'd never tell her, but he thought she looked the most beautiful when she blushed. "Shall we go then?"

Draco wanted to say no. He was wearing a shabby, ugly grey suit; but it was the only one he owned. But he nodded. Harry had been the first person to be decent to him in what felt like forever; the least he could do was show up to the man's wedding.

"Ready?" Asked Astoria.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>"Breathe mate." Ron was trying to be supportive; but let's face it, he sucked at it. In less than a half hour Harry was gonna be married to the most wonderful woman in the world and for some reason his nerves <em>had<em> to pick this moment to have a field day. "What's the worst thing she could do? Leave you at the altar?"

"Ron!" Growled Harry, who was quite fed up with Ron's lousy support at this point. "At your wedding, I'm throwing water balloons at your crotch!"

"A bit nervous eh Harry?" Asked George, who appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I remember my wedding day."

"You weren't nervous at all!" Said Harry, who was a few words away from throwing up.

"Yeah I know, but I still remember it." George gave Harry a devilish smile and disappeared into the crowd.

"All right break it up." Harry had never been happier to see Mr. Weasley in his life. "I need to talk to Harry in private." Never mind.

"Sir?" Harry's voice was scratchy and hoarse, but Mr. Weasley returned a kind smile.

"Don't worry Harry, you're not in trouble." Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I just thought I would let you know, I think there has been a mistake in the guest list."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well. Draco Malfoy's name is on it."

"That's right." Mr. Weasley's smile faded. "He and I are friends." Harry could sense Mr. Weasley's change in mood and knew exactly what the older man must be thinking. "He's not his father."

"All the guests are here!" Mrs. Weasley butted in, her eyes red from crying.

"All of them?" Harry asked nervously.

"He's here Harry." Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a very motherly look.

"Who?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Draco." Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry like a son. "Ginny told me that you were worried he wouldn't show up. I'm so glad you two are becoming friends. He needs some."

"Molly?" Said Mr. Weasley, shocked. "You knew he was coming?"

"Oh course I knew." She managed to reply before she burst into tears again. Arthur rushed to comfort her.

"Hey mum." Said Ron as he rejoined the group. "Ginny's asking for you." Mrs. Weasley nodded and attempted to dry her tears as she walked off to the bride's courters.

"We're ready for you." Ron patted Harry on the back and walked back over to the altar. Mr. Weasley turned to go to the bride's courters, but Harry stopped him.

"Mr. Weasley." Arthur lifted his eyebrows to indicate he was listening. "What's slash?" Harry whispered. Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Ginny told me not to tell you."

"Damn." Mr. Weasley chucked and went to the room where he would prepare to walk his only daughter down the aisle. And Harry walked to the altar to stand next to his best mate and wait for the moment where life would change forever.

He remembered the first time he saw the Burrow. He thought it was the magical place he had ever seen; it was nothing compared to the way it looked now. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out with the decorating. Maybe it was the way the flowers were arranged or the fact that he was the happiest person in the world right now, but he had never seen a more beautiful place in his entire life. He wouldn't want to get married anywhere else.

* * *

><p>Teddy came walking down the aisle first; he was ring bearer. Harry beamed brightly at his young godson, and even more at the beautiful rings he was carrying. He had picked out Ginny's and Ginny had picked out his. They knew what each other liked. The next to come down the aisle were Dominique and Fleur. Dominique was the flower girl and too young to walk by herself so Fleur, a bridesmaid, was helping her. After Fleur and Dominique walked by, Luna, the other bridesmaid, walked out. And finally the maid of honor, Hermione, walked out a few feet in front the soon to be Mrs. Potter.<p>

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Ginny. Beautiful wouldn't do her justice. She made the flowers appear dull, the sky looked less blue. She was his dream in human form. It felt like she had walked down that aisle forever, every step she took only placed her farther away. And then all time speed up. She was right there next to him, smiling her famous smile. He had imagined this moment a million times before in his head, but all fantasy's felt like garbage compared to how he felt right now.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take this woman to be your wife? Will you love her and stay true to her, for always and forever?"

"Always."

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take this man to be your husband? Will you love him and stay true to him, always and forever?"

"Until the very end."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss your bride." It was unlike any kiss Harry had ever experienced in his life. It was so desperate and yet so sustaining all at the same time. It was pure love; there was no other way to describe it. He was no seer, but he could foretell many more kisses like this one in their future. "Ladies and gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p>Ron hadn't stop cheering since the moment the minister said "husband and wife." He was genuinely happy for his best friend and his sister. Ron had been Harry's best mate for as long as the two of them could remember and it seemed only right that he was his best man too. Standing up there with Harry was one of the proudest moments of his entire life. But Ron may have taken his celebrating a little too far when he brought out fireworks and set fire to the makeshift altar.<p>

"I just got a little over excited."

"Don't worry about it mate." Something as insignificant as a small fire wasn't going to ruin Harry's mood. A hurricane wouldn't even ruin it at this point. "I found the whole thing rather funny."

"Thanks." Replied Ron awkwardly. "Hey have you seen Hermione?"

"Over there." Harry pointed to a large group of girls huddled around an empty table that Ginny was climbing on to. "Ginny's about to throw the bouquet."

"Congratulations Harry." Said Draco. Harry hadn't even noticed him walk up, but was glad to see him nonetheless. He embraced Draco like a brother; which caught Draco off guard and made Ron slightly jealous.

"Thanks for coming." Harry really was thankful. He wanted _all_ of his friends to be here. If just for one day, he wanted there to be peace. "Is Astoria here?"

"Yeah." Draco pointed to a short girl in a red dress who was standing among the group of girls at the table. "I think your wife is about to throw the flowers." _His wife._ Harry loved the sound of that. Ginny threw the bouquet; and Astoria caught it. Harry turned to look at Draco's face; he was smiling but white as glue.

"You know if you were waiting for the perfect moment," Harry whispered to him. "this is it." Draco nodded, knowing exactly what Harry meant.

"This is it. This is it." Draco whispered to himself repeatedly. He was surrounded by people; some giving him dirty looks, some not even knowing who he was. He had to push his way through the crowd to get to Astoria; but he never took his eyes off of her. When he finally made it to her, he didn't say a word, he couldn't. It was like his voice wouldn't work. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and took out the ring. He had been carrying it around since his conversation with Harry, just in case. He got down on one knee.

"Will you-"

"Yes!" Astoria didn't even let him finish. She didn't need to. It didn't matter what else he said; she had known for years she wanted to marry him, he just never asked. Apparently this bouquet thing worked after all. Draco could hear Harry cheering from across the lawn. Eventually all the guests were clapping.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked Harry. She had made it over to where Harry was just as Draco made it to Astoria.

"Astoria Greengrass-soon-to-be-Malfoy." Harry answered with some concern. Ginny was staring at Astoria with a funny look on her face. Harry couldn't tell exactly what the look meant, but it looked a bit like envy. Before Harry had time to analyze it further it was gone and Draco was running over to them. "Congrats you two." He said to the beaming couple.

"Astoria this is Harry." Harry nodded politely and extended his hand. Astoria just hugged him like a giggly school girl. Draco wasn't lying when he said she was different. "And this is Ginny." Draco's face instantly went from smiling to awkward when he remembered he had yet to ask for forgiveness for the terrible way he had treated her. He was rotten to all the Weasley's, but he was the worst to Ginny. "Look Ginny." He began, but Ginny raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep in mind if you ever call me Weaslette again I'll curse your balls off." Draco gulped nervously but Ginny smiled and gave him a hug. They broke apart just as George approached the group.

"I just love happy endings." He said in a sarcastically dreamy voice. Astoria's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized who had just spoken.

"You're George Weasley!" He voice was squealy like a fangirl. "The owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!"

"Why yes I am." Replied George, straitening up to look as prestigious as possible. "How can I help you?"

"It's just great to meet you. I love your merchandise. A good laugh has gotten us out of more than one bad situation." Astoria laughed and George beamed with pride. "I remember one time, on Valentine's Day; I gave Draco a box full of puking pestles. When he asked for the antidote, I gave him laxatives."

"I love her." Ginny and George said at the same time.

"It's been years since I've been there thought." Astoria's expression turned a bit sad.

"Well I'll give you a discount if you promise to send me pictures of your victims." George smiled widely.

"Don't encourage them." Angelina appeared from behind and took her husband's hand. "You saw what happened with Ron and your fireworks."

"Thanks for reminding me love." Said George, smiling like a child on his birthday. "I still have to torture him about that. I'll see you around." And he was off. Angelina rolled her eyes, but followed anyway.

"We better be going too." Said Draco, who really didn't look like he wanted to go. "We'll see you around."

"Bye." Ginny waved. Astoria gave them a small smile and left as well. Harry wished they had stayed longer, but he couldn't complain. He had tonight to look forward to and just thinking about that brought back his high. It was going to be the perfect ending to the perfect day.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I love feedback, so be a dear and leave me some? I'll be posting the next chapter soon! **


	6. A Few Good Shags

**A/N: Here you are, the wedding night! I know this took me a while to post, but I've had a hectic week. I hope the chapter is worth the wait. I'd like to thank all the new people who favorited, reviewed, and subscribed to this story in the past week. I love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Hi ho hi ho, Harry Potter I don't own. (insert whistling noises here) **

**A Few Good Shags **

"Bedroom. Now." Ginny was always so demanding in bed. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to ask for it. Harry was always happy to comply. She had undressed herself with magic, she was in a hurry.

"And I was so looking forward to taking that off of you too." Said Harry, trying to seem disappointed.

"How about next time I'll let you undress me? Does that work?" Ginny was getting restless. "But as for now…" Ginny bit down on the sensitive spot on Harry's ear. That always drove him crazy. She knew how to really turn him on; after two and a half years of having sex, it was no surprise.

Harry rolled Ginny over on her back and kissed her with urgency. His boner was about to burst through his pants and his wife was naked and wet underneath him; that classified as urgent. Ginny shared his lack of patients and magicked his clothes off. Now nothing was stopping him from shagging his wife into obviation, so he did.

He entered her with ease, she was ready for him. She squealed at his hardness, but then smiled and kissed him. He didn't start out slow like he usually did, but went straight for it. Ginny moaned and screamed out in pleasure. Harry then remembered he forgot to put up a silencing charm and the elderly couple who lived next door was getting an earful. This only made Harry go harder. He knew it was disrespectful, but he didn't really care.

At the pace he was going, neither of them lasted long; but it had been the best 20 minutes of their life. Ginny would usually try and take control, but this time she let him have his way. It paid off for both of them.

"That….was….fuck." Ginny panted. Harry nodded, completely understanding what she meant.

"Yes it was." Harry smiled and looked at his new bride, completely consumed with love for her. "Let's make it a regular thing."

"Okay." And Ginny giggled. She liked the idea of having _this_ kind of sex every night. It was something she could get use to.

"Hey I have an idea." Said Harry. "Why don't we break in our new sofa? We haven't yet. It's a shame really. I think you'd look good bent over it."

"Oh really?" Ginny's expression turned very serious. "Not tonight. I'm too tired."

"Seriously?" Harry couldn't believe it, Ginny was never too tired.

"Yeah." Said Ginny as she got up. A smile crept across her face. "I think I'll just go into the sitting room and read slash."

"Oh now you're gonna get it." Harry chased her into the sitting room and the two went on to break in the sofa. And the kitchen table. And the bathtub. And the balcony. And the new counters. It was a good night.

* * *

><p>Draco and Astoria laid in bed after hours of relentless shagging. They shagged all over the house doing positions that Draco didn't even think was possible before tonight. As soon as he thought his penis couldn't take anymore, he'd get a good look at his fiancée and he'd be hard as a brick wall again. But the batteries had run out for both of them, so they just laid there naked listening to each other's heartbeats.<p>

"I want to get married in two days." Draco had given this a lot of thought and he didn't want to wait. Proposing in a public place had been stupid because soon everyone would know, and there were certain people he really didn't want knowing. He would do it sooner, but they would need witnesses and the only two people he trusted were Harry and Ginny, and they would be _unavailable_ for the next two days.

"It's because of your father, isn't it?" Astoria was always right. Sometimes he loved that about her, and other times it was very inconvenient. "What happened between you two?" Astoria sat up a bit so she could see his face. He knew he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"After the war," Draco began, his voice unsteady. "He changed. We had lost everything. Our house, our money, everything. My mum didn't seem to care that much, as long as she knew we were safe. But my dad, he just lost it. He went around the streets naked, laughing and pointing to his scar claiming that he could bring the Dark Lord back. They put him away in St. Mungos for a while, but my mum got him out. She couldn't stand to be without him. As we left the hospital, people were throwing things at us. Garbage, shoes, food, anything they could find really.

That was when it occurred to me. I would never be accepted, not with my father being who he was; and me being who I am. So I looked my mother dead in the face, told her I was sorry, and walked away. And I stayed away, until that bachelor party." Draco fought back a tear. He had remained strong for too long to give in now. "But the muggle world isn't that bad. I found you here didn't I? You and me, the runaways."

"We can't run away forever, you do know that right?" Astoria hated to be negative, but it was true. It was a lot to ask of Draco and she knew it. Her family wasn't as well known as his so she could go unnoticed, he could not. "But we'll worry about that later, won't we? I love you Draco."

"I love you too." And just like that Draco's smile returned. She never failed to cheer him up. He didn't think she even had to try anymore. "So two days?"

"Two days." Astoria smiled, happy that the subject matter was a lighter topic. "So you think George will really give me a discount?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Said Draco suspiciously. "Why? What are you planning?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Replied Astoria.

"I don't want to be surprised!" Fear was evident in Draco's voice. "I want to survive this relationship with all my limbs attached."

"Don't worry love; I'll make sure all the important ones stick around."

"They're all important!"

"Good night Draco."

"Oh sure _now_ you want to sleep." Astoria giggled and Draco kissed the top of her head. Even though she drove him crazy sometimes (as those we love often do), he wouldn't be complete without her. He was grateful for her; and was surprised to find that he was grateful for Harry too. Harry was a true friend; possibly the only one he'd ever had. For the first time in three years, the wizarding world didn't seem like such a bad place to be.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Keep checking in, I post every week. The next chapter is one of my personal favorites! I might even post early, we shall see. Keep calm and Drarry on! :D**


	7. The New and Improved Malfoy's

**A/N: I know I just updated yesterday, but someone added me to their author alerts and it put me in a good mood. Plus I love this chapter to death! Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All I really want is to own the rights to Harry Potter. Also my birthday is next week (hint hint) **

**The New and Improved Malfoy's**

_Dear Harry & Ginny,_

_ I'm sorry for asking so last minute, but I need you to help me with something. Astoria and I are getting married at our house tonight and we're gonna need witnesses. I know you're just getting back and all, and I would understand if you couldn't; but I would really appreciate it if you can. The address is:_

_ 12567 Alburn Lane_

_ London_

_Let me know if you can be there. _

_ Draco._

_Draco,_

_ We'd be honored. We can be there around 6. Does that work? By the way, why didn't you send your letter by owl? I'm not complaining or anything, it just surprised me to find a letter taped to my door. _

_ Harry._

_ Harry,_

_ Yeah 6 is good. See you then._

_ Draco._

* * *

><p>"Hey George." Harry said as he entered the front door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was surprisingly empty. "Do you have that package I ordered?"<p>

"Right here mate." Replied George. He handed Harry a very brightly colored box from behind the counter. "One deluxe edition Skiving Snackbox. You know these won't be out for another six weeks."

"I know." Said Harry. "Thanks."

"You got any plans for those suckers?" Asked George intrigued.

"Not really. They're a gift for someone." Replied Harry, hoping George would drop the subject.

"Okay. Well if you do use them I want pictures alright. I have an empty corner on the left." George pointed to a huge wall in the back that was almost completely covered with pictures of WWW victims. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure is." Harry checked his watch. It was 5:47. "Well I kinda have to go. I have to be somewhere." George checked his watch as well.

"Same here." He replied.

"Got plans for tonight?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe. The wife and I may read some slash together later." Said George, smiling devilishly.

"You've been talking to Ginny, haven't you?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right address?" Ginny asked. The building they were standing in front of looked like it hadn't been lived in in twenty years. It was falling apart and Ginny was sure she saw a rat running across the roof. "Maybe you copied it wrong."<p>

"No I'm sure." Harry said, trying to convince himself more than her.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on the shabby door. It was answered almost instantly by Draco.

"Sorry we're a little late." Said Harry "Our chimney is being repaired so we couldn't floo."

"No problem." Said Draco nervously. "Come on in. Sorry the house is kinda a mess." That was the understatement of the century. The ceiling was caving in over the sitting room. The furniture was stained and old. There was no kitchen and there was a hole in the wall where you could see the tiny bedroom.

"You know a good repair charm could fix this hole." Said Ginny.

"Oh we don't use magic anymore." Said Astoria, who had been sitting on the sofa.

"Really? Never?" Asked Ginny in awe.

"Never. We haven't since the war." Astoria pointed to a little box on top of the fireplace. "Our wands are in there."

"So you haven't used any magic in three years?" Asked Ginny, still unable to grasp the concept.

"Nope."

"That must make doing dishes a bitch." Both women laughed.

"You have no idea. I've only been to the wizarding world like four times in the last two years. I don't even know if I remember how to use magic."

"Why don't we go outside?" Suggested Draco rather forcefully. It was obvious that he was embarrassed.

The backyard was plain as the house. It was small but well kept. It was completely empty except for the grass and a broken down old fence surrounding it. Then a loud bang came from the living room.

"Everyone can quit panicking, I'm here."

"George?" Said Harry and Ginny in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't they tell you?" Said George with a proud grin on his face. "I'm going to be the minster."

"Oh good grief!" Exclaimed Ginny in disbelief.

"He's the only other wizard we know." Shrugged Draco.

"So this must be why you were in such a hurry earlier." George said to Harry. "I figured as much. You stole my gift idea though. I had to run out and get something else, that's why I'm late."

"Oh you didn't have to get us anything!" Exclaimed Astoria embarrassed. "We didn't get you anything."

"And we're thankful for it." Replied Ginny. "Our flat is so full of useless crap that we can barely move around." Astoria smiled.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Said George. "Everyone in position and you two give me your vows."

"We were supposed to write vows?" Said Draco blushing.

"No vows eh? I guess I get to make 'um up myself." George cleared his throat. "Do you Draco Malfoy agree to fuck this woman and only this woman for as long as you both live with the exception of a consented three way?"

"George!" Ginny yelled as she slapped him on the arm.

"Alright fine!" George rubbed his arm where he had been hit. "Do you Draco Malfoy promise to love this woman forever and ever etcetera etcetera blah blah blah?"

"Um….yes?"

"Good. And Astoria Greengrass, same thing."

"Yes. I do."

"Good. So by the power vested in me by being awesome, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her before I do."

"This is the strangest wedding I've ever been to." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Same here. But at least they're happy." Harry indicated the kissing couple. "Okay you two, save some for the honeymoon." Harry said jokingly. Draco laughed.

"Thanks for coming out here." He said. "And please don't tell anyone. I don't want it all over just yet."

"I don't think anyone would believe us." Said Ginny. "I mean seriously, George conducting a wedding?"

"I made a damn good minister!" Said George and everyone laughed. It definitely would be the most memorable wedding of their lives; the joining together of the new and improved Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

**A/N: Hope that made you laugh! The next chapter will be up the end of the week (hopefully), but I hope this ties you over until then. But in the meantime, leave a review. It makes my world go 'round. **


	8. Awkward Moments

**A/N: I love this chapter! It's just an all around fun chapter. I hope you guys like it. *crosses fingers* Oh and thanks to all my readers & reviewers. I love you in an unhealthy fashion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights- wait, I just got something in the mail from the courthouse. Could it be? Is it the rights to Harry Potter? Oh Happy day! Crap. Just another restraining order. :( **

**Awkward Moments**

Conversation via memo's in the Auror's Department:

_Happy Birthday mate! When's the party again?_

_ -R_

_7:30 at the Hogs Head. It's ours for the night._

_ -Harry_

_Okay. I'm almost done down here. When I get in, would you be up for a game of wizards chess?_

_ -R_

_I'm already in the middle of one with Ginny._

_ -Harry_

_Ginny? What's she doing here?_

_ -R_

_She has no practice and it's my birthday. Boss said she could come in as long I don't brag about it._

_ -Harry_

_Well don't forget that's my office too. I'll be there as soon as this bloody paperwork is done._

_ -R_

_Haha you're doing paperwork. _

_ -Harry_

_Shut up Harry._

_ -R_

* * *

><p>"Check mate! I win again! I am King Potter!" Harry cheered as he performed a rather odd happy dance.<p>

"Watch it your majesty, your ego is showing." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"You're just jealous." Stated Harry matter-of-factly.

"I am not." She said as put away the game.

"Are too." Harry insisted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Slash."

"You…..gahh!" Harry gave up the argument and helped her put away the pieces. "That's not fair."

"Sore loser." Ginny smiled at him. He could only laugh. Ginny was one spunky woman and he loved her for it. His eyes got caught in the beauty of her gaze. Sadly their eye sex was short lived due to a knock at the door.

"Everyone has their clothes on right?" asked Ron from behind the door.

"No we're shagging on your desk." Ginny yelled in return. When Ron didn't reply she added. "I'm kidding."

"Not funny Ginny." Ron said as he opened the door.

"I laughed." Ginny replied with a rather large grin.

"Yeah well you have George's sense of humor." Replied Ron before he turned to Harry. "Sorry to spoil your fun but we do have that Johnson case to review."

"Ron, are you _choosing_ to work?" Gasped Ginny in mock horror. Harry laughed. "It's about time I got going anyway. I have some last minute things I have to do before tonight."

"Okay." Harry leaned in to kiss his wife. "Ron avert your eyes."

"Right." And Ron looked away. When he opened his eyes, Ginny was gone.

"We're not really going to review the Johnson case, are we?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Was the reply.

* * *

><p>The Hog's Head was absolutely packed by the time Harry and Ron got there. They had lost track of time and didn't leave the office until 7:47. How time passes when you're avoiding work.<p>

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd cheered as the boys entered the pub. Ginny came running to her husband and kissed him, not even caring that her brother was right there. Ron pretended not to see it. "You two are late. That Johnson case must have been something." She winked knowingly.

"Is Hermione here yet?" Ron asked. Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but then a familiar couple entered the Head and caught her attention.

"Astoria!" She called out, running up to the young woman and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you made it! I have to introduce you to Hermione. You'll love her. I'm sure the two of you will have a great time boring me with your know-it-allness."

"Okay." Astoria replied with a small smile. She liked the fact that for once she was being recognized for her intelligence, not her blood-status. The two girls disappeared into the crowd, leaving Draco, Harry, and Ron alone in an awkward silence. Ron was the first to speak.

"Look Draco," He said extremely seriously. "you use to be a slimy ass little git. But, you seem, I dunno, alright now. Friends?" Ron extended his hand rather awkwardly.

"Sure. Why not." Draco replied, and shook Ron's hand. Harry absolutely beamed. Their truce was the best birthday gift he could ask for. The three of them joined Neville and George at the bar and the five men engaged in tasteless guy talk until they were joined by Ginny, Hermione, and Astoria; who was giving Harry a quizzical look.

"I don't believe it." She said, never taking her eyes off Harry.

"Believe what?" Asked Harry, confused.

"It's true." Said Ginny.

"What's true?" Said Harry, who was becoming more confused by the minuet.

"So he really doesn't know?" Asked Astoria in disbelief.

"Is this about slash again?" Said Harry, who had finally begun to but the pieces of the conversation together.

"He doesn't know!" Exclaimed Astoria, and the entire group bursted out into laughter. Aberforth then emerged with firewiskey and the girls left the group to go drink with the other wives.

"So you really don't know what it is, do you?" Asked Draco as he took a glass.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Replied a hopeful Harry.

"No. Your wife scares me." Draco took a shot of the firewiskey. "Plus she paid me not to tell you."

"I'll give you twenty galleons." Harry offered.

"She gave me fifty." Somehow, Ginny was always one step ahead of him. Two hours and twenty drinks later, the guests began to disperse. Most of them had made the decision to rent rooms in the Hog's Head. Probably for the best because practically everyone was slobbering drunk. Neville, Hannah, Lavender, Seamus, and some others decided to stay the night in the room of requirement for old times' sake.

Hermione and Ron were helping Astoria and Ginny up the stairs. The two girls were surprisingly drunk and Hermione and Ron were surprisingly sober. Harry couldn't recall seeing Ron drink one drop of alcohol all night. Harry, on the contrary, had drank like a fish. He began to feel a little nauseous, so he stepped outside for some fresh air. He was soon joined by Draco.

"Great party mate." Draco slurred. "I think it was the best one I've ever been to. You're my best mate."

"Thank you Draco." Harry stuttered in return. "You know you have really pretty eyes."

"Thank you mate." Draco moved closer to Harry until the two were only inches apart. "You two. They're bright beauties they are."

"Thanks." Replied Harry proudly. "They're my mums."

"I think I'd do your mum." The two were so close they were almost touching. "I'd do you too ya know?"

Harry smiled a sloppy, drunk smile; and he kissed Draco. It was a strange kiss. He wasn't sure if it was the whiskey or something else, but he got the biggest, oddest boner of his life. Harry broke away and felt a weird dizzying feeling. All he could think of was passing out on his couch back home; and with a pop he was there. The feeling of apparating only made the dizziness worse. He could tell a migraine was forming.

"Well that was weird." He said out loud before passing out on the couch. A few miles away, Draco was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever seen my sister so drunk." Ron said to Hermione.<p>

"Hopefully you never will again." Replied Hermione as she got into bed.

"How are you feeling love? Do you need anything?" Ron gently placed his hand over her stomach.

"Ron I'm pregnant not ill." But Hermione smiled anyway. Ron really was a sweetheart. He didn't drink at all at that party simply because she couldn't; because she was having his baby. As of now it was their secret. They've known for weeks, but wanted to keep it quiet until Harry and Ginny's wedding was over. They didn't want the baby to have to fight for attention.

"I know. I'm still getting use to the idea." Ron smiled. "Hey did you hear? Dean and Luna are getting married."

"Really?" Replied Hermione. "Well that's just about everyone then isn't it?"

"Yeah, everyone but us." Ron suddenly got very nervous. "So I was thinking maybe we should, you know, get married."

"You do?" Hermione was almost speechless.

"Yeah. We've been together the longest, it only seems fitting. If you'll have me."

"Oh of course I will Ron!" Hermione could hardly contain her happiness. "We'll be a real family!"

"A family." Ron couldn't take it all in. He was marring the love of his life and the woman of his dreams who was also carrying his child and they were gonna be a family. This was the happiness moment in his entire life. "So now what?"

"Well according to Nora Roberts, we have the best sex of our lives."

"Works for me." And that's pretty much what they did.

**A/N: As I said, a fun chapter. Did you like it? Did my finger crossing work? Let me know please! The next chapter will be up next weekend. Until then, I bid thee good day. Or night. Or afternoon. **


	9. No Forgiveness Necessary

**A/N: Just a fair warning, this chapter is kinda bipolar. It doesn't know if it wants to be a happy chapter or a sad one. So just be prepared for an emotional roller-coaster. (Don't worry, everything ends up okay in the end :D) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, it'd be a constant slash fest. (Yes Harry, I've been talking to Ginny too)**

**No Forgiveness Necessary**

Harry was surprised when he woke up without a hangover. After all the drinking he'd done last night, he was surprised he could even move. Last night. Like rushing water the memories of what had happened flooded back to him. He had kissed Draco. What was strange was, he didn't regret it.

"Well look who decided to join the living." Ginny said as she entered the sitting room. "What happened to you last night? You weren't at the pub this morning and no one had seen you leave."

"I apparated and then I passed out." Harry was shocked at how easily he could remember everything.

"You apparated? You're lucky to have not splinched yourself. But why'd you leave? Did something happen?"

Harry couldn't decide whether to tell his wife the truth or not. On one hand, the kiss meant nothing and he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. On the other hand, Astoria and Ginny were becoming close. If Draco told Astoria, she may bring it up to Ginny. He rather she hear it from him.

"Yeah actually." Harry sat up and motioned to Ginny to sit next to him on the couch. "I kissed Draco. But don't get mad it meant nothing." Ginny didn't reply right away, never a good sign. After a shark intake of breath, she spoke; or yelled rather:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU KISS A BOY AND NOT LET ME WATCH! I WOULD'VE WANTED TO SEE THAT!"

"Really? Well next time I'll make sure I video tape the whole thing, will that make you happy?"

"Yes." Ginny replied and then kissed him on the cheek. "Let's make a deal. If you ever kiss a boy again, I get to watch. And you can watch if I kiss a girl. That way it won't be cheating. Deal?"

"Deal. But I'm never kissing a boy again. Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Only once and you were there." Harry turned a bit red, he remembered that night well. The memory didn't seem to faze Ginny though.

"So, I take it I'm forgiven?" Harry asked.

"No forgiveness necessary." Ginny smiled. Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ginny returned the kiss and allowed a small moan to escape her lips. "You know, I never did give you your birthday sex."

"No you didn't. Oh well. I'll just collect double to make up for it."

"Works for me."Said Ginny after magicking her clothes off. She was always up for a good birthday shag. After all, who wouldn't be?

* * *

><p>"Please be negative. Please be negative. Please oh please oh-" Ginny looked at the test. It glowed green. "Damn."<p>

Harry was in the kitchen eating dinner. They had slept though breakfast and shagged through lunch, so they opted for a huge dinner. One that Ginny threw up. It was then that she realized that she was late. She was never late. Lucky for her she had a test in her purse. She had been planning on using it to prank George and Angelina, but given the circumstances, she took it herself. "Harry get in here!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"Why? What's wrong?" He yelled in reply.

"I'm pregnant." She yelled back.

"Coming." Harry ran into the bathroom. "Are you sure?" Ginny pointed to the stick.

"Yep. Unless life is playing a cruel trick on me."

"Are you unhappy about it?" Harry asked, failing to hide the fact that he was overjoyed.

"No. Not really. I'm a Weasley. I'm just surprised that's all." Ginny threw the test away. "Surprise over. I'm gonna have a baby, I'm gonna have a baby!" Ginny danced around singing. Harry swooped her up into his arms and kissed her, unable to contain his joy. He was going to be a father. Best birthday gift ever.

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know where he was going or where he would end up, he just kept walking. He couldn't go back now, not after the way things had turned out. He would always be the son of a death eater, or the son of a madman depending on whose point of view you were looking at it from. It didn't seem to matter that he and his mother had both saved the chosen one's life. That detail everyone could forget. <em>

_He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was among muggles. Their lack of judgmental stares gave it away. In fact, no one was looking at him at all. He was use to being feared, adored, or hated; but never ignored. He liked blending in. He felt like he was looking through the world with new eyes. Like he could be whatever and whoever he wanted to be; no one here knew him. He should have known it was too good to be true; only five minutes after leaving the wizarding world, someone had recognized him._

"_Draco Malfoy?" He turned to face a short girl with flowing brown hair who was around the same age as him. She looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen her. "I'm Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. We went to school together. I'm Daphne's little sister."_

"_Oh right." He knew that they had met before; he didn't remember her being so beautiful though. "What are you doing way out here?"_

"_The same thing you are I take it." She gestured toward the bag on her shoulder. "Running away?"_

"_Yeah pretty much." Draco knew he was being rude just staring at her like he was, but he couldn't look away from her eyes. They were green as the grass in the summer. _

"_Well, if you don't have anything better to do, why don't we run away together?" Astoria broke into a smile; a gorgeous, perfect smile. Her smile jerked an emotion in him that he had never before experienced. _

"_Let's see. I don't know you and you don't know me, so, why not?" Within five minutes he was already falling for her. He shouldn't be surprised, when Malfoy's fell they fell hard and fast. The world around him started to blur and the next thing he knew he was one long year older standing in front of an old abandoned farm house._

"_It's perfect!" Astoria was next to him, giggling and holding his hand. "It just needs some work."_

"_I don't know." Draco was okay with handy work, but he wasn't sure that he could take on a project this big._

"_Oh come on. It's nothing a good reparo spell couldn't fix. I remember you were good at those in school." _

"_A Spell?" He hadn't done magic in over a year, he wasn't sure he could anymore. "No, we'll do it by hand."_

"_But Draco that could take years." Astoria was right, but Draco just couldn't use magic. Not after all the problems it had caused, not after all this time. One day he would give Astoria the house that she deserved, but not now. He didn't know how. A cold wind blew and they huddled together to keep warm like they had done so many times before. _

_As they huddled, he started to feel her slip away. He reached for her but she wasn't there. The tiny old farm house disappeared from around him. The world grew dark and all he could see was a small mirror in front of him. But it wasn't his reflection he saw before him, it was his fathers. He screamed but nothing came out. He felt walls crashing in on all sides and began to suffocate. Everything got smaller and small until he could no longer breathe and he found himself falling down a narrow tube. Falling and falling and falling…._

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start, sweating profusely in his bed.

* * *

><p>He would have to eventually. He was a wizard for Merlin's sake. He closed his eyes and thought about all the things he'd loved about magic. He used to love fixing things: the reparo spell was his specialty. The wood of his wand felt foreign in his hand. I had been so long.<p>

"Come on Draco quit being a pussy." He whispered to himself. He looked through the hole in the wall at his sleeping wife. She hated that wall. If he never did anything else with magic as long as he lives, he'd have to fix that wall.

"Reparo." He whispered. Nothing happened.

"Reparo." He said a bit louder. Still, nothing happened.

"Reparo!" He yelled it this time. A familiar jolt went through his wand and the wall began to fix itself. The noise woke up Astoria, but he didn't care. "Fuck yeah! I used magic mother fuckers!"

"What's going on?" Astoria yelled from the room.

"I fixed the fucking wall! Oh yeah, I'm bad ass!"

"Oh my goodness! You used magic?" She asked, coming out into the living room.

"Yes I did. And nothing happened. You, know that I didn't want to happen. Look at it." He said pointing to the wall. "Isn't it beautiful? I am the shit."

"Conceded much?"

"Regret nothing babe." Draco picked up Astoria and spun her around, setting her down with a kiss. "I feel like a man again. Tomorrow I'm gonna fix the rest of the house."

"Why not tonight?" Astoria asked, quite pleased at how happy her husband was.

"Because I'm busy tonight."

"Oh? Doing what?"

"You." Draco had his confidence back. Slowly but surely, he was healing. He was almost a person again. They both were. Would they grow apart? Never. If anything, they were growing closer. Closer to being done with running away; and from the sounds of it, pretty close to a climax too.

**A/N: See? Roller-Coaster. But I promised it would end happy and it did :D If you liked this chapter or have any helpful critiques or comments, please feel free to review. Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and reviewing this story. I love ya'll like a dog loves fetch. The next chapter will be up next weekend and includes a bit of a plot twist, so stay tuned for that! **


	10. So Close

**A/N: Sorry I'm a few days late but I've had a long weekend. At least I got it up before Monday! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing and such. I love each and every one of you and I hope this chapter holds up to your expectations. Just a side note: The first few paragraphs of this chapter consists of a very explicit sex dream so if that's not your thing you can skip it and it won't effect your understanding of the story. Just a forewarning. For those of you who do like that kind of thing, I believe you will be very thrilled with this particular scene :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna hold my breath until I own Harry Potter, I'm tired of having to write these witty disclaimers. *holds breath* Mom: Dinner's ready. Me: Fuck it. Coming mommy!**

**So Close **

"_Fuck yeah Draco, so good." Harry's already rock hard member grew to painful lengths inside of Draco's mouth. Draco moaned as he received the extra meat. He could feel it touch the back of his throat, but didn't pull back. Instead he took it in further and completely until the entire dick was in his mouth. Harry lost it and released his seed down Draco's eager throat. _

_ "We even yet, Potter?" They had been going at it all day; each trying to pleasure the other more. _

_ "Not yet Malfoy." Harry sat up a kissed him full on the mouth. As they made out, he felt himself getting hard again. His body ached for a break, but his penis desired more. He caught site of Draco's perfect round ass and wanted a piece of it. "Mind if we try something new?" He asked the horney blonde boy._

_ "Like what?" But Harry didn't need to answer. Draco knew what he wanted by the look on his face. Luckily enough, Draco happened to know a very effective lube charm. He cast the charm and lowered himself onto Harry. _

_ Draco was tight. The tightest thing he'd ever felt. He could tell Draco was a virgin to this type of sex. Harry moaned as Draco sped up. Harry felt himself approach another climax, but he wasn't going to cum again unless Draco did too. He wasn't a selfish lover. Harry took Draco's very erect penis in his hand and began to stoke it. Draco let out a moan that let Harry know he was enjoying himself. They two boys came together and collapsed on top of one another. _

_ "Now we're even." Harry whispered._

* * *

><p>"Harry wake up." Harry could barely hear the person talking to him. He had had another one of <em>those<em> dreams. That was the third one this week. They were getting more and more realistic, and he wasn't quite sure he had a problem with it. "Come on mate wake up." It was Ron talking. "We're supposed to meet George in twenty minutes."

"Right." Harry said as he got out of bed. "I'll be ready in a second. Then we just have to swing by and pick up Draco."

"Oh, he's coming too?" Ron's tone changed immediately.

"Yeah." Said Harry cautiously. "I thought you two were okay now."

"We are. It's just, like you too are becoming best mates or something."

"So what if we are?" Harry began to see what Ron was really thinking. "Ron are you jealous?"

"I'm always jealous." At least he was honest.

"Ron, Draco and I could become mates of the year and it wouldn't make a difference. He'll never be my brother. No one will ever be as close to me as you are." Ron nodded in understanding. Harry could never replace him and it was stupid to ever think he would. "Now go to the kitchen and get some breakfast so I can change. We aren't that close."

Ron chuckled and left the room. Harry joined him shortly and the two left for Draco's. If Harry didn't know for sure that they had flooed to the right place, he would have thought he was lost. It looked like a completely different house. They didn't stay long, but it was long enough for Harry to figure out that there was no way this place had been fixed by hand; they were using magic again. Or maybe it was the fact that Draco had his wand in his pocket, one of the two gave it away.

"About time you blokes showed up." Said George as they entered through the shop's fireplace. "I was beginning to get thoughts about things happening to you."

"You would've enjoyed that, wouldn't 'uv you?" Ron asked his brother.

"I never said they were bad thoughts." George smiled and then turned to Draco. "So have you guys tried out the deluxe snackbox Harry gave ya?"

"Oh is that what that was?" Said Draco. George nodded. "As soon as we opened it, Astoria hid it and refused to talk about it. I'm pretty much screwed aren't I?"

"More like screwed without lube by something made of sandpaper." Replied George. "Make sure to take pictures."

"What is it with you and pictures?" Ron asked.

"They're like trophies little brother. I like to keep track of the hard times I am causing other people."

"God forbid you miss any of that." Replied Harry sarcastically.

"Shut it specky one." Said George. "Aren't we supposed to be meeting Neville?"

"Yeah, he and Hannah are hosting the Butterbeer festival this year." Answered Harry. "Which means free drinks for us. We just have to be there before one."

"Well its 12:50 now so let's get going." Said Draco. They didn't have to go too far, the Leaky was only three blocks away from WWW; but they opted for apparition. The streets were already so packed with people that you could hardly move.

"Hey guys. I was afraid you wouldn't make it." Said Neville.

"And miss a chance to watch you make an ass of yourself? Never." George said, grinning ear to ear.

"Don't listen to him you'll do fine." Hannah said supportively. As the hosts, they had to make the opening speech. Hannah was going to do the majority of the talking, but Neville was going to have to say something too; and he was as nervous as a kid on his the day of preschool. "Hey I'm gonna go change. I'll see you in a bit love." Hannah kissed her husband on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Women. Always needing to change their clothes." Said George. "They act like it'll eat them if they wear it for too long."

"She's probably not changing." Said Neville. "She's probably reading. She's really into slash now."

"Seriously?" Asked Harry annoyed. "I am the only one on the planet who doesn't know what slash is."

"You seriously don't know what it is?" Asked Neville in awe. "I thought it was a joke and you were just playing along."

"Nope. I'm in the dark. Care to enlighten me?" Harry asked. The group laughed.

"No. I don't think I will." Replied Neville. "I wouldn't want to ruin Ginny's fun."

"I don't understand how she thinks this is fun." Said Harry, a bit put out.

"I dunno, I'm enjoying it." Said George.

"Hey I hate to break up our manly bonding moment." Said Ron, who was looking out the window. "But something is going on outside that I think you should see." The boys all looked out the window to see what was happening. It was Draco's worst nightmare: His father.

* * *

><p>"I can bring him back!" Lucius yelled loudly, pointing to his scar. "I can bring back the dark lord!"<p>

"Darling please!" Narcissia sobbed. "I thought you were getting better!"

"_At least he has his clothes on this time._" Draco thought to himself. He followed the group outside, careful to stand behind Ron the entire time. Ron was so tall; no one would be able to see him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said a local auror. Draco hadn't noticed it before, but the alley was full of them. Probably to help prevent situations like these ones.

"Unhand me you muggle filth!" Lucius yelled and stunned the auror. More of them came out of the crowd and arrested the rouge Malfoy.

"Please!" Narcissia screamed. "Please just let me take him home!"

"I'm sorry miss, but we can't do that." The auror said.

"You can and you will!" Narcissia pointed her wand in the man's face. "Now unhand my husband!" Before she could do anything, she too was arrested.

"_Why mum? Why?_" Draco whispered. He was about to go back inside the Leaky and pretend this whole thing had never occurred when the worst thing imaginable happened:

"What about him!" An old woman spotted Draco and grabbed him by the wrist. "This is his son!" It was over. He had worked for years to belong in the wizarding world again; and he had been so close. So close to being accepted. So close to being a someone versus a something. So close to being a human again. But in those last fatal moments, everything he had worked for went down the drain. He was once again, just Lucius's son.

**A/N: My first cliff hanger :D Don't hate me too much for it, the next chapter will be up in a week. So what did you think? Let me know so I have a reason to live. Well until next time, keep calm and Drarry on! **


	11. Friends in High Places

**A/N: Okay here we are, the long awaited continuation of this semi-thrilling fanfiction. Sorry to leave you with such an annoying cliffhanger last time, I hope this makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You mean so much to me. **

**Disclaimer****: One of these days I'll own Harry Potter, mark my word. All I have to do is focus and soon- ohh something shinny! **

**Friends in High Places**

"What about him?" Harry turned around to see an old woman grab Draco by the wrist. "This is his son!"

"So!" Harry yelled. The whole alley got quiet. "So what if he is? He didn't do anything wrong." Harry looked to his left and saw the stage that had been set up for the festival. He walked over to it and enhanced his voice with his wand. "A lot of us came from bad places, that doesn't make us bad people. We all have the right to change who we were and be who we want to be."

"Wasn't that why we defeated you-know-who?" Said Ron, who had followed Harry onto the stage. "For the chance to start over? The chance to be better? If you judge someone for what their family has done, you're no better than Voldemort himself."

"Draco is my friend. And if you harm him you'll have to answer to me." Said Harry. "Arrest him, and you'll have to arrest me too."

"Yeah, me too." Said Ron.

"And me too." Said Neville, joining the boys on the stage.

"And me, if you can catch me." Said George.

"Draco hasn't caused any problems here." Said the auror. "Let him go." The whole crowd cheered and Draco joined his mates on stage.

"Well with in mind," Said Neville. "let the festival begin!" They crowd cheered once again and then dispersed to celebrate the festival.

"Thanks mates." Said Draco, once the masses had thinned out.

"You're one of us now." Said George. "We got your back. Doesn't mean we won't torture you now and again, but we certainly won't let anyone else."

"I appreciate it, really." Draco said earnestly.

"Now don't get all sappy on us." Said Ron, breaking into a smile.

"Alright everyone, lets head back to my place." Said Neville. "Drinks on the house!"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Said George jokingly. "Now to figure out how to get on the house."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Asked Ron. "You're losing your touch there brother."

"Am I?" Asked George. "Or I think the real question is, why are your shoes on fire Ron?" Ron looked down and saw that his shoes were indeed on fire. He stomped frantically to put them out.

"I stand corrected." Said a tomato-faced Ron. "Can we just get drunk now?"

"Oh we can, but I'd recommend watching your back. I don't like having my skills doubted." Said George. Ron scoffed.

"You'd better listen to him Ron." Said Harry. "He sounds serious."

"What's the worst thing he can do?" Asked Ron. "Turn me into a fairy princess and make me spew chunks of glitter out as I waltz in front of the entire Leaky Cauldron?"

"Challenge accepted." Said George.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over mum." Said Ginny as she handed her mother a cup of tea.<p>

"No problem deary." Said Molly. "I can't believe I've never been over to your place before. Not that I mind it being the two of us, Merlin knows I can't remember the last time it was, but where's Harry? Ron told me they had the day off."

"Oh they're at that stupid Butterbeer festival thing." Said Ginny, waving her hand dismissively. "Actually mum, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it dear?" Asked Molly. "Is something going on I should know about?"

"No. Kinda." Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Replied Molly, almost dropping her tea.

"I'm um, having a baby?"

"Oh I know what pregnant means darling, I'm not stupid." Molly crossed the room and embraced her daughter. She didn't even try to hide her tears. "My baby is having a baby."

"Mum, I'm not a baby anymore." Ginny smiled. "But I'll always be your baby."

"You just want me to break down don't you?" Molly cried for a moment longer and then composed herself. "Now then enough of that. You're supposed to be the emotional one not me. Just wait until those hormones kick in for real. It'll be hell on earth. And you'll be horney all the time."

"Mum!"

"Oh we can stop pretending that you're a virgin now can't we love? You're married and having a baby. It's obvious you've done it."

"Actually I'd like to go back to pretending I haven't if it's all the same to you." Ginny turned the famous Weasley red and Molly laughed.

"If you wanted to pretend that you might have been a little more careful when you were still living at home. On more than one occasion I heard you two doing something in your room."

"Really?" Ginny couldn't remember ever being so mortified.

"Is monkey your safety word?" Asked Molly.

"What?"

"Your father's and mine was handcuffs."

"Mum please."

"Back when we still used one that is."

"Mum please stop now!" Ginny was beyond embarrassed. She could have lived a long and happy life without knowing that little detail about her parent's sex life. She would never be able to look at handcuffs the same again. Just then she turned to see that Hermione had been standing in the fireplace.

"Um, sorry to interrupt." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh no. Please. God. Interrupt." Said Ginny relieved.

"Okay." Replied Hermione excited. "I'm sorry I didn't owl but I wanted to see the look on your face. You'll never guess what Ron did."

**A/N: Okay just for some clarification: The thing that Ron did was get turned into a fairy princess by George and spew chunks of glitter out as he waltzed in front of the entire Leaky Cauldron. When George said "Challenge accepted." It was suppose to mean that he would indeed do those things to Ron. A lot of you have been messaging me asking about this so I thought I'd clear it up. Sorry about that. That's it for now. Thanks for reading! I'll have more up next weekend so try and sit tight until then. :D **


	12. It's Not Gay Until Dicks Touch

**A/N: As promised, the next chapter in my saga of somewhat awesomeness. Once again, there is a sex dream written in italics. It's very explicit so if you don't want to read it you can skip over it and it won't effect your understanding of the story. Just know it's sex. I encourage those who do like that kind of thing to read it because it's one of the best slash drabble thingies I've ever written. Thanks to the ones who have been reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down! **

**Disclaimer: On 11/11/11 at 11:11 I wished for the rights to Harry Potter. I didn't get them. I'm now prejudice against the number 11. **

**It's Not Gay Until Dicks Touch**

_Draco was wearing that shirt. It was always a pleasant surprise for Harry to bump into him during the day, but even more so when Draco was wearing that torn, ugly green shirt. You see, Draco only ever wore that shirt when he wanted someone to take it off of him. _

_ "Hey blondie." Said George from behind the counter of the newly remodeled Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "What can I do for you today?"_

_ "Cut the small talk, you know why I'm here." Replied Draco. "Bulgaria lost last night." _

_ "So? Why should that matter?" Harry asked. Draco ignored him. _

_ "Oh right. Our bet." Said George, who was pretending to have some sort of an epiphany. "Forty Gallons! Pay up or I'll turn you into a ferret."_

_ "Don't joke about that." Replied Draco as he handed George a bag of coins._

_ "Aww. Did little Mr. Malfoy wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" George teased._

_ "Yes. Actually I did." Said Draco, taking his leave. "No if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be heading back to it." _

_ "Bingo." Whispered Harry. He waited about 15 minutes, long enough for George to disappear into his office, and apparated to Draco's house. He felt a strange barrier as he tried to get into Draco's living room; it felt like he had been slapped in the face. He was pushed out the door by the invisible force. "He put up a privacy charm? He must be really horny." Harry reached into his pocket and took out the key that had been given to him for situations just like this one. _

_ "Who is it?" Draco yelled from the bedroom._

_ "Is only me." Replied Harry carelessly._

_ "Harry? What the hell took you so long?" Draco grumbled out of bed and practically crawled to the hallway where Harry was standing. "I gave you a key to speed up the process, not so you could keep me waiting for a fucking half hour. We have a code Harry. " Draco indicated his shirt. _

_ "What's wrong with you?" The dark-haired boy asked. "You look like hell."_

_ "I feel like hell. I had a lot riding on that Quidditch match and the fucking seeker picked that night to try crack. Or whatever the hell it was he was on." _

_ "Was it really that bad?"_

_ "My mother could have done a better job." His annoyance was obvious._

_ "You mother couldn't catch a pumpkin much less a snitch." And Harry leaned in a kissed his boyfriend. Boyfriend? Was Draco really his boyfriend? "Why don't you let me make it better?"_

_ "You're bottom." Replied Draco, sealing his statement with a passionate kiss. Harry rubbed his hard hot cock against Draco's leg, his actions being encouraged by the blonde's deep throaty moans. Both boys were on the same page when it came to a need for each other's members. _

_ "Only if you're blindfolded." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse. _

_ "Deal." Draco pulled his lover in closer and deepened their kiss. The desire was rising in the two of them like smoke rose from a chimney. "Now get this fucking ugly shit off of me."_

_ "Such language Draco." Harry teased, slowly pulling the shirt off. "I'm gonna have to wash out your mouth." _

_ "I'm all out of soap." Draco was becoming more desperate to fuck with every moment._

_ "How convenient." Harry waved his hand and they were both naked. "We'll just have to use what we have."_

_ Draco lowered himself to Harry's desperate member. The Malfoy boy loved it when his chosen one needed him. He wrapped his mouth around the other boy's penis and then….. _

And then Harry woke up. He was sweating and panting, although he didn't feel hot. He had a painfully pulsing boner that wouldn't go down. For a moment, he cursed himself for waking up. At first the dreams had scared him, but now he was enjoying them. He considered going back to sleep to finish the dream, until he noticed that his ruckus had woken up his wife.

"Harry, are you having nightmares again?" Asked Ginny, a concerned look on her face.

"No." Harry panted. "Sex dream."

"Oh is that all?" Asked Ginny dismissively. "What was I doing this time?"

"It wasn't about you, it was about Draco." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. He looked his wife straight in the eyes trying to read her emotions; they were blank. Harry couldn't tell what Ginny was feeling and that scared him. What was worse was the awkward silence that filled the room only severing to make Harry feel guilty.

"Harry be honest with me." Ginny asked calmly after what felt like forever. "Are you in love with him?"

"What? No! God no!" Harry replied. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "No I just want to have sex with him. Honestly, you've seen him Ginny. Can you really blame me?"

"No. I guess not." A smile crept on Ginny's face, although she seemed quite reserved about something.

"I love _you_ Ginny. I always have and always will." Said Harry, trying to reassure his wife. "But for some reason I just really want to bang Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Replied Ginny softly. "And I understand that feeling."

"You _do_?" Asked Harry.

"Well, yeah." She replied. "We're being honest here aren't we? You want to bone Draco; I want to fuck his wife."

"What?" Asked Harry in awe.

"I want to fuck Astoria. I think she's hot." Said Ginny, smiling suggestively.

"That really shouldn't surprise me."

"Are you angry?" She asked a bit worried.

"Angry? Don't make me laugh." Harry smiled. "It's like a dream come true. Remember our deal?"

"About it not being cheating if the other one is present?" Asked Ginny.

"Yeah that one. Remember it if you two ever hook up."

"Harry James Potter are you giving me permission to cheat on you with her?"

"Permission. Blessing. Approval. Whatever you want to call it. As long as I can watch." Harry laughed.

"Deal. And I can watch you go at it with Draco." Smiled Ginny.

"If any of this ever happens, that is." Said Harry. "But enough talking about gay sex affairs."

"Why? It's my favorite subject." Interrupted Ginny.

"Because I'm hungry, that's why." Said Harry. "Go make me some breakfast woman!" He added playfully.

"Why should I make you breakfast?" Replied Ginny, equally as playful. "I'm the pregnant one. You make me breakfast."

"No you." Said Harry.

"You." Said Ginny.

"No you." Replied Harry.

"Slash." Said Ginny.

"Handcuffs." Said Harry, laughing as Ginny blushed profusely.

"How did you-"

"Hermione's a good listener."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello is this thing on?"<em>

_ "I told you a voice recording for an invite wouldn't be a good idea. Why can't we just send out normal ones like everyone else?"_

_ "Shut up Ronald! Where was I? Oh yes. You are cordially invited to attended the wedding of Ronald Wea-"_

_ "God Hermione do you have to be so formal?"_

_ "Do you want to record this?"_

_ "No. I want to write one out like normal people do." _

_ "Fine then! Write one out! See if I care."_

_ "You people should see her. She's turning purple."_

_ "Shut up Ron! For Christ's sake!" _

_ "Maybe we should start over."_

_ "Good idea. Okay. You are invited to the wedding of Hermione Granger and-"_

"_My name goes first, doesn't it?" _

_ "FINE! OF RON FUCKING WEASLEY AND HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER! HAPPY?"_

_ "Yes. It's in two days so rpvs or whatever that is."_

_ "RSVP."_

_ "Right. What she said. Oh and Harry, I was your best man so you wanna be mine? Okay see you then."_

_ "If I don't murder the groom first."_

_ "That's not very nice."_

End of message.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was satisfactory. If it was would you leave me a review and let me know? Pretty please with Drarry on top? I'll be updating next weekend like always, see you then! :D**


	13. Marriage, Vodka, and Babies, Oh My!

**A/N: It's 3:00am. I update at the most random times, sorry about that. Not to alarm you or anything, but there are only TWO MORE CHAPTERS in this story after this one. I finished it two weeks ago. It's been my favorite to write and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting and reviewing and such, words cannot describe how much you mean to me. But let's not get all sappy yet, there are still three more chapters for you to read. So get to it :D SIDENOTE: In this chapter, the characters play a game called "I Never." for those of you who don't know, the game goes like this: The person who's turn it is will say something they've never done or don't know. Anyone who has done or knows this thing, takes a drink. Questions? Good. We're all on the same page now. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Dear Voldemort, We made the unbreakable vow. What the fuck happened? Sincerely, that girl you promised the rights to Harry Potter to. **

**Marriage, Vodka, and Babies, Oh My!**

"Can I have your attention please? I'd like to say a few words about my brother and his new bride." George enhanced his voice with his wand so that everyone could hear. They had had a pretty nice wedding considering how fast it had been put together. Ron and Hermione had opted for traditional vows and a reception; during which George had taken it upon himself to make a little speech. "I remember when I first noticed that these two had something for each other. It was the summer just before my fifth year and Hermione had gotten a cat. For the record, I hate that cat, but moving on. They fought about Crookshanks like an old married couple. It was rather annoying. One day I turned to Fred and said 'Will they just snog and get it over with?' and then he says to me 'One day they will.' So we placed a bet. Too bad Fred isn't here to collect his winnings. I said it would take Ron about two years to man up and admit his feelings. Fred said it would take a near death experience to get Ron to admit anything. But when I loose, I pay. So in honor of my late other half, I present his winnings to you Ronny-kins."

The small group cheered as George handed a sack to Ron and Hermione. With some encouragement from the rest of the family, they opened it. As soon as they did, the bag blew up covering the couple with paint of all colors.

"We were broke at the time so we bet with exploding paint balls; a product that we never really perfected. They are now available at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a limited time only, in honor of this special occasion." George smiled at turned to his younger brother. "And don't worry; it fades away in a minute or so. We never could get it to last too long. Pity really." Sure enough the color faded and the married couples clothing was restored to its original glory. Once again, George cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast so everyone fill your glasses. Oh and Ginny, I brought this for you." George held out a small bottle of clear alcohol. "It's a vodka called Fire Comfort. It's made for pregnant women so it won't hurt your little squirt."

"I'll take some of that too." Said Hermione. The entire table of Weasley's turned to look at her. Ron turned a shade of red that could challenge a tomato.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and Ginny shrieked. "Oh my Merlin you two are having a baby too? That's wonderful! Now our baby will have someone its own age to play with! They can be like siblings! Do you want a boy or a girl? Harry says he doesn't care but I think he wants a boy. This is amazing!"

"Let them breathe Ginny." Said Harry. "But while we're on the subject, dibs on Godfather."

"Of course mate." Replied Ron, who had changed back to his natural shade of freckle.

"I'm going to have so many grandchildren to spoil." Said a tear stricken Mrs. Weasley.

"To marriage, babies, and vodka!" Said George, raising his glass. The rest of the crowd followed. Mrs. Weasley let her eyes wander to a three year old Teddy and a two year old Victorie playing together. She saw Fleur holding a sleepy Dominique and talking to Angelina, who had yet to reveal to her husband that she too was expecting. Molly couldn't help but smile when she thought about how lucky she was to have such an amazing family.

"And to a bright future." She said to herself before taking a drink of her Champagne.

* * *

><p>"Okay your turn Draco." Said Ron. The older guests had all gone home so the younger generation had opted for a game of "I never."<p>

"Okay. I've never seen an animal give birth." Luna and Charlie, who had managed to make it down from Romania just in time for the wedding, were the only two who took a drink. Dean shot his finance an odd look.

"Don't worry love, it was just a dog." Explained Luna. "Your turn George."

"Okay." George thought for a moment and then his trademark devilish smile crawled across his face. "I don't know what slash is." Everyone but Harry took a drink.

"Fuck you all." Harry mumbled. "Plus that's a lie George and you know it. You know damn well what it is."

"Maybe so, maybe no." Replied George casually. It was Hermione's turn now.

"I've never licked a toad." She said.

"Who has?" Replied Seamus. "Surely you can do better than that."

"Okay." She began again. "Can we just play a different game? This one is getting boring."

"Sure, it's your wedding." Said Ginny. "What do you want to play? Biggest regret? We haven't played that since third year."

"Why not?" Said Ron. "We're drunk enough."

"Okay." Replied Ginny. "Well since it was my idea, Harry can go first."

"Hey." Said Harry. He laughed quietly and then paused for a second. He had never thought about what his biggest regret could be. He must have one. Then he looked at the blonde across the table and knew exactly what it was. "Well it was sixth year. I was angry with someone for something that I was sure he had done. I found him in the bathroom and dueled him. I used a horrible spell that almost killed him. I was just so angry and wasn't thinking. I felt like a monster." Harry had never confessed that out loud before. He could tell no one knew what he was talking about, except Draco. He was looking at Harry with the most sympathetic eyes as if to say "its okay, you're forgiven."

"So your biggest regret was a wand fight in a bathroom?" Asked George in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Said Ron. "Now I can remember why we stopped playing this game, it sucks. Beer pong anyone?"

"Yeah okay." Said Seamus, who they all knew was the king of the game. Everyone left the table expect for Harry. When Draco noticed he wasn't moving, he hung back as well.

"You know what my biggest regret was?" Asked Draco. Harry didn't reply. "Over the past three months or so this guy that used to hate me decided to be my friend. At first I didn't know why. The idea of having a real friend scared me. He found every opportunity he could to invite me out. To include me in things. He gave me the courage to marry the women of my dreams. He cleared my name and gave me my life back."

"How is that a regret?"

"It's not." Replied Draco. "The regret is that I didn't do this sooner." And Draco kissed Harry. This one wasn't like the last one. This time they knew exactly what they were doing. It was the third best kiss of Harry's life. "We've barely had time to get to know each other, and I already like you better than most people I've known all my life. Now come on, let's join the game before that damn Irishman drinks us dry."

No one saw the kiss, except Astoria. She strangely didn't mind. The beer pong game turned into a tournament. No surprise that Seamus won, but the others put up a good fight. Hermione and Ginny didn't play, but instead sat in the corner and talked about babies and who knows what else. In the meantime, they downed about three bottles of Fire Comfort. Between the tournament and the girl's vodka binge, they had run out of alcohol. But by then they were too drunk to care. Angelina, the only sober one there, took it upon herself to make sure everyone made it home okay.

Because the Malfoy's lived so far away, Ginny thought it would be a good idea to have them stay in the living room at their place. Like most drunk decisions, this one went in a much different direction then originally intended. Or maybe it went in the exact direction that had been intended, Ginny was kind of a pervert sometimes.

"Spin the bottle?" She suggested.

"Do we even have a bottle?" Replied Harry, his words slurring.

"I do." Said Astoria. "But if you wanted to make out with me Ginny, all you had to do was ask." Ginny laughed like a drunken idiot and then kissed Astoria. Draco and Harry watched with fascination as their wives wrestled tongues in front of them.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Said Draco sarcastically. "Have sex with each other."

"Why not?" Replied Ginny. "Why don't we all have sex with each other? It could be fun."

"Like a fourway?" Asked Draco.

"Yeah. Why not? I wouldn't be the first time Harry and I did something like that."

"You promised you'd never mention that again!" Shouted Harry, almost falling over in his state of drunkenness. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yup we are." Giggled Ginny. "So are you in?"

"I am." Said Astoria very seductively before kissing Ginny again.

"Then so am I." Said Draco, who was eyeing Harry.

"Oh why the fuck not." Said Harry and the four headed for the bedroom.

**A/N: Oops. Turns out I lied about that no more cliffhangers thing. In my defense, I hadn't written this yet when I said that. Don't hate me. Maybe if I get 5 reviews before Wensday, I'll update early. Just because I love ya'll. Until then, Drarry on my pretties! **


	14. The Boy Who Slashed

**A/N: I know I should have updated like 2 days ago, but I've been so busy with it being Thanksgiving and completely forgot. I hope you'll read this and forget all about my little mishap. Also, this chapter is just one big sex scene. If you are not comfortable reading that, you can skip this chapter and it wont effect your understanding of the story. But based on your reviews, I'm pretty sure most of you will read it. Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I have so much to be thankful for this year, especially because I own Harry Potter. Oh wait, I don't. Oh well. I still have chocolate. **

**The Boy Who Slashed **

The mood got a bit tense once they were all naked. The situation had sobered them up a bit; enough for them to realize what was going on but not enough to make them change their minds. Ginny, being the boldest out of the group, made the first move. She advanced on Astoria with a burning passion in her eye. The girls kissed and played with each other's clitoris's as the boys watched at a very close proximity.

"Don't just sit there." Mumbled Ginny. "Do something." She then let out a shriek of pleasure as Astoria placed her mouth over her very sensitive breast. Harry crawled over to his wife and bit down on the nape of her neck, something that turned her on more than anything else. Draco followed suit and bit own on the other side. Ginny let out a collection of noises that let the group know she was enjoying herself. Ginny's upper body was becoming quite crowded so Astoria moved down to her womanhood and sucked hard. The feeling was so over whelming that it caused her to sit up and Harry and Draco to bump heads. They tried to pull back but felt hands on their heads, pulling them closer together.

"Now kiss." Whispered Astoria before getting back to work on Ginny. They felt obligated to listen. This kiss wasn't like the other two, it was wild. Harry let his hands wander all over Draco's hard body. He was well sculpted and warm, a deadly combination for Harry's hormones. He was hard in a matter of seconds. It turns out that Draco was quite aggressive in bed and pinned Harry to the mattress, kissing him all over his face and neck.

Harry moaned like an idiot. Draco's touch was different, it was dangerous; and being a Gryffindor he was naturally attracted to danger. The danger grew with the passion as Draco kissed a trail from Harry's neck to his penis, and took it in his mouth. It felt better than he ever imagined it could. His member throbbed inside Malfoy's mouth, encouraging the blonde to go deeper. The pleasure was only intensified when someone nipped at the very sensitive spot on his ear. He opened his eyes and expected to see red hair, but saw brown instead. Astoria was a very good kisser. She and Harry wrestled with their tongues as Ginny and Draco performed oral with theirs. Harry eventually had to stop making out, he couldn't concentrate with Draco performing so perfectly on his penis. He felt himself approaching a climax, when Draco stopped.

"The fuck?" He asked annoyed. Draco just winked at him a whispered an unfamiliar spell. He felt his butt relax and moisten. He wasn't sure how he felt about being a bottom, but Draco had entered before he had the chance to argue. All doubt went away with the blondes first thrust. It was bliss. They both let out quite girlish moans, but the sound was blocked out by Astoria's screams. Ginny could really eat a woman out well; it made Harry wonder if she'd been practicing. Astoria's moans stopped when Ginny whispered something about needing water and left. Astoria lay next to Harry, panting from her previous encounter. She recovered quite quickly, however, and started attacking Harry's mouth again. He didn't really want to kiss her, he wanted to focus on the beautiful anal pounding he was taking from the blonde badass at the end of the bed, but he didn't want to leave her alone either.

He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it over his shoulder, sticking his tongue into her vagina. She turned and faced Draco and the two made out on top of Harry. The three fucked in sync. As Harry's tongue entered, so did Draco's penis. The feeling was surreal. Draco was such a careful and passionate lover; every thrust made them both harder. Harry was a virgin to this type of sex and his tightness was convenient for both men. They felt themselves getting closer and closer. Harry heard Astoria yelp; he had forgotten he was eating her out and accidently bit her. She got off his face and Draco promptly kissed it.

"Can I cum inside you?" He whispered.

"Can I stop you?" Replied Harry, returning the kisses.

"No." Smirked Draco. He picked up the pace just long enough for both boys to release. Harry came so hard that his heart skipped a few beats. Draco collapsed on top of him, looking Harry in the eyes.

"I've wanted to do that to you for weeks." He said quietly.

"The chosen one approves." Harry replied. They made out for a short while, until the girls stole them away.

"My turn Harry." Ginny turned Draco onto his back and rode his already hard dick. When Astoria tried to do the same, Harry stopped her. He had to end the night with some of his manly hood intact. He turned the brunette on her back and entered her with force. She tightened up a bit at his entry, but moaned with pleasure. He went faster and faster as another release formed in the base of his dick. He looked next to him and saw his wife riding Draco at a similar pace. He shot her a smirk and she shot one back; Harry supposed this had been her plan the entire time. The Potters fucked the Malfoy's until all four had came simultaneously, releasing with it a noise that could be heard all over London.

Astoria and Ginny went into the bathroom to clean themselves up, but the boys didn't bother. They were too tired to move.

"Some night huh?" Said Harry.

"Yup." Replied Draco. "Some night." He reached out and held Harry's hand. Harry didn't pull away, but just laid there holding hands with the boy he used to hate. Ginny stuck her head in to let the boys know that the girls were planning on sleeping in the living room. Harry and Draco said goodnight to their wives and resumed their position. Their hands were sweaty and covered in who knows what, but neither let go.

"I think I was meant to be a Hufflepuff." Said Draco sleepily. "Damn sorting house is a racist." A few seconds later, Draco was snoring. Harry pondered the thought of Draco as a Hufflepuff for a moment before joining the blonde in a dreamless sleep. It was the best night of sleep either of them had in weeks.

**A/N: Please, feel free to favorite and review to your hearts content. **I'll be posting the FINAL chapter in one week from now. Try to hold until then and enjoy the rest of your Thanksgiving holiday! ****


	15. Why Not Now

**A/N: So here we are, the final chapter. I can't believe how emotional I am about posting this. I've gotten so attached to this story and why wouldn't I? I've worked on it for so long. It was so much fun to write and I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it. I appreciate each and every one of you and thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your encouraging reviews, but there are some people in particular I'd like to give an extra shout out to:**

**To TVD_FFN_NIN_: My unofficial beta and the Padfoot to my Moony, thanks for all your amazing support. I might not have finished this if it wasn't for your constant, and sometimes violent, encouragement. Thank you for being a good beta and a great friend.**

**To MrsGeorgeWeasley16: My supermegaawesome sister, thanks for putting up with me irritating the hell out of you on a regular basis so that you would read, review, and critique each and every chapter. Thanks for laughing at each and every one of George's jokes. It means a lot.**

**To Cutie16, Sunshine-aki, and In a silent night: Thanks for your many beautiful reviews. You always give the best feedback, it means so much. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment on this story. **

**Okay enough with the mushy stuff, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have accepted that I will never own Harry Potter. Oh cruel reality. **

**Why Not Now **

The morning after was quiet. The silence was a comfortable one, not at all awkward; almost as if the previous night's activities were the norm. Ginny suffered from a mild morning sickness that day so Astoria took it upon herself to make breakfast. She was an excellent cook. After they were done eating, Ginny decided that she wanted to take Astoria clothing shopping; leaving the boys alone. A long empty silence engulfed the room. After many moments, Draco broke the tension.

"Thank you Harry."He said quietly. "For everything. I owe you so much."

"What are friends for?" Harry replied with a smile. "Besides I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life in that broken down old shack you called your home, could I?

"I suppose not." Chuckled Draco. "I like being able to visit the Wizarding World at will. You know one day I may even have the courage to move back permanently."

"Why not now?" Asked Harry seriously. "I mean everything's going to well, why don't you move back now? You're on the good side of the public, you have friends, your family is in jail, you're newly married, it's a perfect time!"

"Except for one thing, I have absolutely no money." Draco looked down ashamed.

"Well, you're good at fixing things so I'm sure I can help you get a job doing something like that." Said Harry encouragingly. "And Ginny and I would be more than happy to let you stay with us until you can find a place of your own."

"You're serious about this?" Draco seemed skeptical.

"Dead serious."

"Well, I'd have to talk it over with Astoria and I'd have to really consider- oh who the hell am I kidding, when can we move in?"

"As soon as you'd like." Harry replied, beaming.

"Ginny will be perfectly okay with this?"

"She'll be delighted I'm sure."

"Well all right then." Draco stood up and embraced Harry like a brother. "I owe you big time, really I do."

"Don't worry, one day I'll randomly show up in need of help and exploit your hospitality." Said Harry with a smirk. Draco stood there for a moment, pondering what, if anything, he could to repay this act of kindness. And then it hit him.

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

"What?" Replied Harry, a bit startled.

"You know what we," Draco used his hand to indicate the two of them. "did last night?"

"Yeah." Replied Harry, not quite sure where this was going.

"That was slash."

**A/N: I guess the only thing I can add to that is, keep calm and Drarry on. **


End file.
